Kanrik
Kanrik is a handsome, black haired, cloaked blue Gelert. He is the current leader of the Thieves Guild. He became leader by defeating the previous leader, Galem Darkhand. Kanrik is brave, but somewhat dishonest. There is controversy over his moral personality, as in the Hannah and the Ice Caves plot comic, he starts out as a villain, then he progresses to a good guy. In the Neopets trading card game (TCG), Kanrik's card, it classifies him as a villain, and the description says, "More than fifty thieves were searching for the gem ''(the Heart of the Mountain), ''but none of them were as cunning or as underhanded as Kanrik," then on the card, "Kanrik's Blade", the description says, "...as cold as its master's heart." This is very confusing, but we can conclude that the TCG card's description is simple a little off, meaning that Kanrik has a good heart, but is still a thief. Quote: "Nice try Galem... but this is the end for you." Early years Officially, nothing is known about Kanrik's early years, but we can logically guess that Kanrik was from a poor family, and joined the Thieves Guild to survive. Or Kanrik could be a runaway who joined the Thieves Guild. Kanrik meets Hannah Kanrik sees Hannah showing off in a tavern (most likely on Krawk Island) about her adventure in Hannah and the Pirate Caves. He greets her and tricks her with a fake tale of his mysteriously sick sister and village.Kanrik hands Hannah a page of hieroglyphs. She reads them and concludes to go to the Lost Desert. She is doubtful at first, saying that the Lost Desert is far away, but she agrees to go when Kanrik "pays" her in advance. The pair set off to the Lost Desert. Exile from the thieves guild Masila (the "Master of Double-Cross"), tricked Kanrik into releasing the Bringer of the Night (the Bringer) to destroy Galem, and gain the leadership of the Thieves Guild. Kanrik was doubtful at first, but he thought about Masila's words and agreed. He released the Bringer from its sarcophagus, but the Bringer ran off. Masila told Galem about this (double cross!), and Galem wanted to kill Kanrik as punishment, but Masila convinced Galem to exile Kanrik from the Thieves Guild instead, claiming it was a worser punishment. Masila temporarily poisoned Kanrik, and dumped him somewhere on Terror Mountain. Renewed Partnership with Hannah and Armin Kanrik awoke from his poisoned sleep a few hours later, and coincedently found Hannah and Armin in a nearby cave. Hannah was infuriated at Kanrik for leaving her to die, and tried to fight him. Kanrik refused to fight with Hannah and Armin, and tried to explain while dodging attacks. After a very brief struggle, the three fall through a sheet of ice. Hannah says she doesn't have the strength to fight. Kanrik helps Hannah up and the brief fight ends. Kanrik explains and sincerely apologises over a campfire and a meal, revealing Galem's plan. Armin began to panic, exclaiming, "The Bringer is loose?! The others (the other bori frozen in the mountain), we must warn them!" And Armin begins to speed off along a tunnel. Galem vs. Kanrik Kanrik confronts an overconfident Galem, and a vicious but brief fight insues. Galem attacks vigorously with his crooked longsword, and Kanrik defends swiftly with his short blade. Kanrik ends the battle quickly by delivering a fast, quick slash of his blade, defeating Galem. Saving Hannah the Cursed and the Aftermath After the defeat of the Bringer, Hannah's curse worsened, and she became too weak to support herself, so Armin, Kanrik and the "bori king" Keeper of Time (his name is not mentioned in the plot comic, but is on his TCG cardd) brought her to the snow faerie, Taelia, whom was frozen in ice earlier by a Mynci thief called Valin the Quick (his name is now mentioned in the plot comic, but his name is mentioned throughout the Neopets site), who is a member of the Thieves Guild, and was appointed a secret task by Galem. Hannah was quickly healed. Masila (the double-crossing acara) made her vow to get her revenge on Kanrik, calling him a 'betrayer', which is pure irony. Kanrik became leader of the thieves. According to the Neopedia article, Hannah "goes back to her old ways", which could mean that she returns to work in the Golden Dubloon, or maybe she contines her adventures with Armin. It is unknown whether Galem was killed or simply faints in the battle with Kanrik. Abilities Kanrik is very good with his short blade. Kanrik is a skilled thief. Kanrik is very cunning and deceitful. Kanrik is a fast runner. Trivia A Daily Puzzle asked what Kanrik's species is. External references * Neopedia on Kanrik Category:Characters